The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for promoting nail care, and more particularly, to a motor driven apparatus for facilitating the removal of nail polish coatings from the nails.
Maintaining healthy and attractive nails has become an important aspect of beauty and fashion, and the ever-increasing interest in maintaining personal hygiene and in putting forth a neat and professional appearance. Recognizing this need, any of a number of companies have come to manufacture a host of nail polishes, and products associated with their application.
The application of nail polish is a relatively simple procedure which is typically performed manually, by brush. However, the process is generally time-consuming and results can vary. Moreover, the application process can at times be relatively messy.
Subsequent removal of the applied nail polish is even more problematic, since solvents are generally required as part of the process. Such removal is also typically performed manually, using cotton balls that have been permeated with a polish removing fluid. Frequently, during this removal process, skin and clothes are inadvertently stained by the removed polish, which attains a liquid or semi-liquid state responsive to the application of the polish removing fluid.
In an effort to make the process of removing nail polish more convenient, mechanized devices have been developed to facilitate polish removal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,441 (Goldstein) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,826 (Boyd) disclose devices having a cavity for receiving the nails, and brushes and/or solution contained within the cavity for causing the nail polish to be removed. However, such devices have not proven favorable since the enclosures developed for receiving the nails tend to prevent the user from adequately viewing and controlling the polish removing process.
The need therefore remains to develop an apparatus which can be used to simply and effectively remove nail polish without also producing messy by-products tending to stain the user's hands and clothing.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to develop an apparatus which can more efficiently remove nail polish.
It is also an object of the present invention to develop an apparatus which can efficiently remove nail polish in a less time-consuming manner.
It is also an object of the present invention to develop an apparatus which can quickly and efficiently remove nail polish without also producing messy by-products tending to stain the user's hands and clothing.
It is also an object of the present invention to develop an apparatus which can quickly and efficiently remove nail polish, and which is sufficiently simple to be used by the general consumer, as well as the salon professional.